1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel shelving system. More particularly, this invention relates to a shelving system wherein the height of the shelving units can be easily altered, and which system can be easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Shelving systems having shelving units whose heights can be altered are known in the art as shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,111, Maslow, Jan. 28, 1969. However, these shelving systems require wedge-shaped inserts, and these inserts, being small in size, can be easily lost rendering the unit less useful. In addition, the bore holes at the corners of the shelving units which hold the inserts have to be made with a certain amount of precision.